1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to watercraft, and, more particularly, is concerned with a cover for a watercraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boat/vehicle covers have been described in the prior art, however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,999 dated Jan. 9, 1996, Clark disclosed a trailer-mounted boat cover. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,156 dated Nov. 8, 1955, Stanziale disclosed a cover for motor vehicles. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2006/0232095 dated Oct. 19, 2006, Sedighzadeh disclosed a retractable rollup cover. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,709 dated Jun. 26, 2001, Haddad, Jr., disclosed a vehicle mounted covering system. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,872 dated Jan. 2, 1996, Hulett disclosed a support for a boat cover. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,600 dated Feb. 10, 1987, Halvorson disclosed a rolling boat cover. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,723 dated Feb. 28, 1978, Bareis, et al., disclosed a boat cover means. While these boat/vehicle covers may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.